The overall goal of the Cell Separation and Sample Preparation (CSSP) Core is to develop technologies for the[unreadable] collection and isolation of enriched blood leukocyte cell populations that are applicable to critically ill patient[unreadable] populations for subsequent high throughput proteomic and genomic analyses, as well as for functional[unreadable] proteomics. The Core also assists with the collection, processing and archival of solid tissue samples obtained[unreadable] at surgical interventions in the trauma and burn patient populations. The Core has three primary functions[unreadable] within the Program: (1) the development of new technologies for the isolation of leukocyte subpopulations from[unreadable] critically-ill trauma and burn patients for subsequent genomic and proteomic analyses, initially employing[unreadable] macroscale techniques, but rapidly moving to a microfluidics approach; (2) the implementation and support of[unreadable] macroscale and microfluidics protocols at the clinical sites, including quality control and quality assurance; and,[unreadable] (3) the long-term storage and archival of plasma, leukocyte and solid tissue samples (RNA, protein) for future[unreadable] analyses. Because of these distinct functions, the Core has both development and service components. The[unreadable] primary service site is at the University of Florida where the Sample Collection Kits are manufactured and[unreadable] distributed, and where samples are archived and stored in 24-hour monitored freezers and facilities. The[unreadable] primary development sites are at the Center for Engineering in Medicine where the microfluidics cassettes are[unreadable] developed, and at the University of Rochester and the University of Florida College of Medicine where[unreadable] macroscale sample processing is developed and validated.